RFC 3920, RFC 3921, RFC 3922, RFC 3923, RFC 4854, RFC 4974, RFC 5122, RFC 3428, RFC 3856, RFC 3857, RFC 3858 and RFC 4825; available from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) at http://tools.ietf.org/html/
XMPP Standards Foundation—XEP-0071 XHTML-IM, http://xmpp.org/extensions/xep-0071.html; xmpp-core-01 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-XMPP-CORE-01; sip-xmpp-im-01 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-im-01; sip-xmpp-chat-03 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-chat-03; xmpp-presence-02 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-presence-02.
Open Mobile Alliance standards: Instant Messaging and Presence Service (IMPS), Presence & Availability (PAG) and Messaging (MWG). Parlay X Web Services API standards http://www.parlayx.com
Comparative surveying-publishing state of the art is represented inter alia by a method known as a/b testing or bucket testing, disclosed at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/a/b testing and elsewhere.
It is believed that relevant state of the art is represented by US patent publications No: US2009075738, US2012022905, US2011270650, US2005188019, US2006155567, US2008119131 and US2004172269, as well as by international patent publications No: WO2007069346 and WO2010133916.